At present, new technologies such as wearable computing, moving computing, and pervasive computing are developing rapidly, which raises new challenges and higher requirements for human-machine interaction technologies and also provides many new opportunities. In this stage, natural and harmonious human-machine interaction methods have been developed for a certain degree, with a major feature of performing multi-channel interaction based on input means such as gestures, voices, handwriting, or tracking, and expressions, and with the objective of enabling an individual to be capable of performing an interactive operation in a natural method such as a movement, a sound, and an expression, in which an ideal “user freedom” that is emphasized in the human-machine interaction exactly lies.
In conventional head movement-based control methods, generally an acceleration transducer, a gyroscope, or the like is provided on a head portion, and a corresponding control operation is then executed according to information such as a speed change and an angle change produced in a process of a head movement.
By the aforementioned method, implementation costs increase because hardware equipment such as an accelerator is added.